Tu me l'as dit
by Emma19
Summary: Heero réfléchit alors qu'il vient de se trancher les veines : deathfic + notes de l'auteur
1. Default Chapter

Ceci est un peu ( enfin surtout la fin) déprimant et triste , et il y a un petit peu de yaoi , voilà .  
  
Tu me l'as dit  
  
La guerre est terminé . C'est bien , c'est ce que pensent de nombreuses personnes .  
  
De nombreuses personnes . . . et moi , me diriez-vous .  
  
Je n'ai pas d'avis , je ne pense pas , j'obéis .  
  
Triste ? Je ne vois pas comment être triste de quelque chose que l'on ne connaît pas.  
  
Je ne connais que la vie de soldat . . . j'obéis aux ordres qu'on me donne.  
  
Mais un soldat n'est pas voulu dans une ère de paix .  
  
Je ne sais pas ce que c'est la paix , je ne connais que la guerre .  
  
Je ne reçois plus d'ordre , alors je ne fais rien , je reste là , avec les autres . . .  
  
Parce qu'ils me l'ont ordonné : il refusait de me voir partir .  
  
Je crois qu'il m'apprécie . . . Je ne suis pas sur mais Quatre m'a dit une fois qu'il* m'aimait .  
  
Et moi alors ?. . . Je ne sais pas ce que je veux , ni ce que j'aime . . .  
  
Mais Réléna m'aime et elle m'ennuie mais je ne dis rien : que suis-je sensé dire ?  
  
Je ne connais pas la vie . . .  
  
Peut-être aurais-je du faire quelque chose . . .  
  
. . .  
  
Je ne sais pas . . . peut-être .  
  
Je regarde par la fenêtre et je vois les gens qui marche dans la rue si petits , inaccessibles .  
  
Ils sont différents . . . je suis différent . . .  
  
Je ne suis pas normal . . . peut-être même pas humain . . . je le sais , il me l'a dit . . .  
  
Lorsque je restais tard éveillé , et je me levais tôt ou quand je me suis remis le genoux en place . . .  
  
Je ne suis pas humain . . . c'est peut-être ça l'explication , c'est peut- être pour ça que je ne serait jamais comme ces gens en bas , marchant insouciants , faisant partis d'un tout .  
  
Pourtant je crois que j'ai eu un sentiment deux fois . . .  
  
Lorsque j'ai détruit cette navette; . . c'était une erreur mais j'ai eu un drôle de pincement au c?ur .  
  
La deuxième fois lorsque je l'ai vu pleurer , mon c?ur s'est serré . . .  
  
Mais finalement, ça n'a pas d'importance . . . pas plus que la vie qui coule hors de mon corps . . .  
  
J'entends vaguement des bruits de portes qui s'ouvrent et se referment , tout me parvient assourdi .  
  
Ils rentrent mes 4 compagnons . mes amis ?  
  
Je ne sais pas et ne le saurais jamais . . . ma vision s'obscurcit . . . j'ai de plus en plus de mal à tenir debout . . .  
  
Je l'entend joyeux qui rigole avec Quatre . . .  
  
Duo et sa bonne humeur. . . Quatre et son grand c?ur  
  
Trowa et son calme rassurant . . . Wufei et son honneur  
  
Et moi ? moi et mon inhumanité . . . Je le sais . . . c'est lui qui me l'a dit .  
  
Ils entrent dans le salon . Je profite du peu de vision qu'il me reste pour admirer la fin du couché de soleil : je crois que j'aime ce spectacle surtout lorsque le ciel devient légèrement violet . . . presque améthyste . . . comme ses yeux .  
  
Je me sens tomber en arrière , mes 2 bras me retiennent , je crois que c'est à ce moment qu'il a remarqué le sang par terre et sur mes poignets . . . ils ont tout de suite compris .  
  
-Hee-chan . . . pourquoi ?  
  
Il pleure je sens ses larmes sur ma joue , il a un ton désespéré dans sa voix .  
  
-Je ne . . . connais que . . . la guerre . . .  
  
Il m'ait difficile de parler mais je dois finir . . .  
  
-Je ne sais pas . . . vivre . . . je suis différent .  
  
-Non ! Ce n'est pas vrai tu n'es pas différent !  
  
Il refuse de voir la vérité pourtant . . . c'est lui qui me l'a montrée .  
  
-Je ne suis . . . pas humain . . . je n'ai pas de sentiments . . .  
  
J'entends vaguement le cri d'indignation mêlé aux larmes de Wufei , alors que Trowa essaie vainement de retenir ses larmes et que Quatre est effondré : ils savent qu'il n'y a plus d'espoir pourtant lui refuse la vérité .  
  
-Qui t'as dit des bêtise pareilles ? J ?  
  
J ? non, J ne voulait qu'un soldat . . . parfait de préférence, peu lui importait le reste .  
  
-C'est . . .  
  
J'ai de plus en plus de mal à respirer .  
  
-. . . toi .  
  
Je sombre dans l'obscurité , un cri m'accompagnant .  
  
-Nooooooooooooooooooooonnnnnn !  
  
NDA : Euuuuuh , désolée ?  
  
* Le 'il' dont parle Quatre est Duo : je laisse Quatrounet à son Trowa d'amour ^^ . 


	2. petit mot de l'auteur

Je suis désolée , mais après intense réflexion ^^ , j'ai décidé de ne pas écrire de suite .  
  
Parce que :  
  
1.Pas le temps : A cause d'une conspiration de la part de mes prof .  
  
2.Pas envie ^^  
  
3.J'avais beaucoup hésité pour arrêter cette fic là , mais je l'ai fait parce que comme ça vous êtes libre d'imaginer une suite qui peut être heureuse (ex : Heero a eu du pot et est pas mort et Duo décide de rattraper son erreur ), triste ( ex : Duo réalise ce qu'a voulu dire Heero . . . ) . . .  
  
4.Trop d'idée : j'ai une tonne d'idées pour une suite et franchement je l'ai trouve toutes bien ^^ .  
  
Voilà donc cette fic reste une deatfic à chapitre unique .  
  
Vous en faîtes pas je me rattraperais à la prochaine ^-^.  
  
Emma.  
  
Réponses aux reviews :  
  
Mimi : Il y a eu un petit mal entendu : je fais pas de 4x1, le 'il' dont parle Quatre est Duo ! ^^  
  
Christine : je suis contente que ma fic t'es plu mais ça reste une deathfic ( la prochaine fois , je fais un gros délire ^-^)  
  
Hathor : Désolée d'avoir cassée ton moral : c'était pas voulu . Gomen , lol .  
  
Dana-chan : Bah si toi tu es tordue , on l'est toutes les 2 : j'ai adoré écrire cette fic ^__^ .  
  
Luna : Pleure pas . . . t'aime pas les deathfic mais tu l'es lit quand même ?_ ? (lol) . Comme je l'ai dit à d'autres ma prochaine fic est un gros délire avec une fin heureuse ^^ .  
  
Kaoro : euh . . . non , désolée .  
  
Shi-sama : contente de voir que tu as apprécié : j'en ferais surement d'autres mais pas pour tout de suite . 


End file.
